Michael Scofield/Kills
Michael Scofield was a man who worked for many corporations. He was in Fox River to save his brother, Lincoln Burrows from the electric chair execution. Michael saved the life of his brother and 6 other people who were in Fox River. Michael was later brought to Sona to help James Whistler out there for the Company. Later the Scylla Team tried to stop the Company, but this worked different out then they thought. List |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sammy | 1 |Dirt Nap |Sammy discovered the hole that Michael made to escape from Sona. However, Michael had already removed a screw and when Sammy was climbing he was to big for that and died so. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Brad Bellick | 2 |Greatness Achieved |Michael was responsible for the death of Brad Bellick along with Sucre and Lincoln. They could saved him, but they didn't. See blog |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Company worker (III) |3 |The Sunshine State |This man drowned while Michael used the cute posion fact. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Company worker (II) |4 |The Mother Lode |This Company man was accidentialy killed by Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Hutchinson's police worker (I) |5 |Cowboys and Indians |This man was killed Michael and Lincoln. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Hutchinson's police worker (II) |6 |Cowboys and Indians |This man was killed Michael and Lincoln. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's bodyguard (I) |7 |Rate of Exchange |Michael killed this bodyguard, while having a trap for him ready. Because of this, he died from an explosion. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Michael Scofield |8 |Free |Michael sacrificied himself for the child of Sara Tancredi and saved also Sara. |} Appearances *Dirt Nap *Greatness Achieved *Cowboys and Indians *Rate of Exchange *Free Trivia *Michael Scofield didn't kill anyone in season 1 and season 2. *Michael kills the most persons in season 4 with a count of 7 including himself. *Michael was responsible for the death of Brad Bellick. Sucre, Michael and Lincoln all did agree that Bellick should sacrifice himself to get the pipe to the good place. *Michael has killed 2 main cast members: Brad Bellick and himself. *Michael killed 3 Company members. *Michael killed 2 police officers. *Michael killed 3 people who were interacted in Sona: Sammy, Brad Bellick and Michael Scofield himself. *Michael killed 2 people: Sammy and himself, in order to save him and other people from prison. *Michael killed 2 people accidentialy: Brad Bellick and Company worker (II). *Michael killed 3 people with an explosive thing: Hutchinson's police worker (I), Hutchinson's police worker (II) and Christina Scofield's bodyguard (I). *Michael killed 4 people who also killed people: Brad Bellick, Sammy, Company worker (II) and Himself. *Michael hasn't killed any female. Notes and references See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Sona Inmates Category:Company operatives Category:Killed in Sona Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Michael Scofield